An Ouran Wonderland
by MasterWriterofPern
Summary: A Fan Episode a.k.a not a long book but enough to make my own little episode! A Winter Wonderland. Haruhi walks into a big suprise at the Host Club, mounds of snow! And what comes out of these snow drifts? We shall see! -nothing odd, just the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Ouran Wonderland!

Haruhi ran as fast as she could through Ouran High School's halls. _I hope I'm not late or I will never hear the end of it. _Haruhi thought to her self.

When she opened the door she found something totally unexpected. A flurry of snow came out swirling out the doors, freezing Haruhi. She quickly shut it behind her, staying outside of the room.

_Great, what are they up to now? _

With a deep breath Haruhi braved the snow again. When she was inside of the room and the flurries of snow cleared Haruhi found something surprising; it was a winter wonderland! The Host Club was a sight to see, each of the guys were wearing huge winter coats. Before Haruhi could utter a word Tamaki said,

"Welcome Haruhi! How do you like our winter wonderland? We have all of the commoner's pleasure for the day to, including wooden sleds, chocolate powder, and this odd rubber band thing."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Tamaki playing childishly with the snowball launcher.

"Actually that 'thing' is a child's play toy, used to help in the aim of launching small balls of snow towards one another with considerable force." Kyoya corrected Tamaki.

"Yeah like this Boss!" The Twins then shot two large snowballs at Tamaki's back.

Tamaki did his best to brush it off, "Why should I fall for your childish antics? As a gentleman I refuse to sink down to your level." Tamaki then turned his attention to Haruhi, who was shivering in the corner. Tamaki then pulled out a coat for Haruhi that matched his. "Look Haruhi! I found a coat for you just like Daddy's now we can match!"

Haruhi looked over Tamaki and then the coat in his hands.

"No way."

Kyoya then looked over casually and informed Haruhi. "There are extra coats in the side room; you can find your own there."

"Well that's a relief." Haruhi said. While she began to head over to grab a coat of her own the twins stopped her.

"Here Haruhi we got a coat for you," Hikaru began.

"And mittens to. That way we can all stay warm in the igloo that we built. It is a perfect fit for three to huddle in." Kaoru finished slyly.

Tamaki then loaded his slingshot with a huge snowball. "STOP HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL!" He then shot a snowball towards the twins; landing square on their backs.

"Alright!" The twins clapped before then load their slingshots. "SNOWBALL WAR!"

Haruhi then slunk away as the three went at it. "Is there any place to keep warm here Kyoya?"

Kyoya direct Haruhi to the nearest fire pit, without bothering to look up for his notebook.

"How did you get all this snow in here anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"Snow machines, we had them brought in new from the factory." Kyoya pointed to the many snow machines hung on the wall.

"I should have known." Haruhi said simply then heading for warmth.

_Geez, these rich people! Why can't they wait for winter? After all it is spring!_The host club never ceased to amaze her, although sometimes her amazement was not a good thing! She looked all around her, wondering how the school ever allowed a crazy club like this! Haruhi watched as Mori pushed Hunny down a hill of snow; Hunny was hold on to his bunny tightly. When he reached the bottom Hunny flew into a large snowdrift; sending his pink bunny in the other direction.

"Usa-Chan!" He yelled as her ran over to get his lost bunny. Hunny caringly brushed the snow off of the stuffed bunny.

"Mitskuni, let me hold the bunny while you sled." said Mori kindly. Hunny gave Mori a huge smile while handing his stuffed companion to his friend.

"Thanks Takashi! Be good Usa-Chun!" Hunny said with his cute laugh. He then made his way back up the pile of snow.

Haruhi then noticed that the host clubs usual guests started to arrive. The Twins and Tamaki turned their attention away for their snowball fight and began to hand out coats and gloves to each of the ladies.

"Wow Tamaki this is amazing!" One of the girls exclaimed, "How did you make it so realistic?"

Tamaki answered in his gentleman tone, "That ladies will be the host clubs little secret. But I am afraid that the snow will melt soon."

"And why is that Tamaki?"

"Because my dear, the warmth of your heart is to much for the icy winter." Tamaki said romantically. The girl blushed a bright shade of pink, while the other girls watched and anticipated their turn with Tamaki.

"Me next! Me next!" They all cried.

Haruhi was trying to stay warm by the fire and figured that the flirtatious girls would find her, instead of her finding them. Sure enough a group of three girls all huddled together in their winter coats approached Haruhi.

"Um, can we sit with you Haruhi?" One of the girls asked.

"Why not?" Haruhi said with her usual natural charm. "It's always more fun with friends." The girls eagerly swarmed around Haruhi.

"I just love the snow, don't you Haruhi?" Another girl asked.

"Well, I can't say I am a fan of the cold; and snow usually melts anyways." The girl's faces slightly dropped in disappointment of Haruhi's dislike of the snow.

"But," Haruhi continued on, "I am a big fan of stories. Why don't you tell me some while we are around the fire?" This immediately perked the girls up and they began to swap their funniest stories, in hopes to make Haruhi laugh.

Tamaki was watching from a distance. "I want to share stories with you Haruhi. I want to keep you warm by the campfire to!" He said in his puppy voice.

"Snap out of it Boss." Piped up the twins. "Why would Haruhi want to be with you at a campfire? I mean, the last time you tried a commoners fire you got marsh mellow all over yourself!"

Tamaki turned around to face the twins. "That is where you are wrong! I have this all planned out! When the club time is over then Haruhi and I will stay here, all alone and enjoy the campfire. Then we will declare our undying love to one another!" Tamaki dazed off into another one of his day dreams again.

The Twins just rolled their eyes and walked away. "You know you should let us in on one of your fantasies more often. You would give us even more proof that you are totally delusional." Tamaki was too absorbed in his dream to notice the twins and their antics.

"The snow is so wonderful Kyoya! I think that snow is so pretty; I love how it sparkles!" Girls exclaimed around Kyoya.

"Well, the crystals that form the pure snow are also the cause of its enchanting sparkle. It really only sparkles the best when it has first fallen on the soft soil of the earth; which means few can notice the snows beauty at its peak." Kyoya sprinkled some of the soft snow in his hand, causing flakes to fall from his fingers.

"Kyoya you are so right! I feel like I know everything when I'm around you!" The girls said with their engaged sighs.

"Yes, beauty is so soon lost by the suns rays, as is most beauty." Kyoya then began his tactful marketing plans. "That's why we are having painting auctions of your favorite host members this Friday. We wanted to aid you ladies in capturing beauty while it is still young."

The girls became excited.

"And just for you special ladies I have some exclusive copies that will not be auctioned. They are only for our favorite guests; if you want I can get them for you for a discount."

Kyoya then had all of the ladies swarming around him, placing their orders for the paintings.

**After the Clubs Hosting Hours-**

"Okay guys, can we turn off the snow machines now? It's cold and I want to go home." Haruhi said, still shivering in her coat. "I have to do loads of laundry still and I need to get to the market for dinner."

"I don't see why not. Although, the men we hired to drain the water out of the building aren't here yet and if we don't keep the snow cold then things could be problematic." Kyoya paused to think, before continuing to write in his notebook. "But of course you are free to leave now Haruhi."

"Thanks Kyoya. See you guys!" Haruhi then tried to leave but the twins stood in between her and her door.

"You can't leave yet Haruhi." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, we still have to study for our big history test tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean? I was just going to study at home after I go to the supermarket an do some laundry." Haruhi replied; her cheeks were bright pink.

"Well that's no fun!" The twins exclaimed. "Why don't you come over to our house to study tonight?" Before Haruhi could reply Tamaki interfered.

"There is no way that my precious daughter is going over to your house! I don't want her being with two bad influences such as you two!" Tamaki blocked Haruhi from the twins.

"You know you can't tell me what to do Tamaki-Sempi!"

"Haruhi? You aren't rebelling against Daddy are you?!"

"Milord." The twins interrupted. "We have an idea. Why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Hunny asked eagerly.

The twins could only smile, they had some tricks up their sleeves.


	2. Chapter 2

An Ouran Wonderland (Continued) -

"The game will be contest to see who gets to study with Haruhi." said Hikaru.

"You have to build the best snow fort, equipped with all of the necessary means to win a snowball fight. The fort must be able to fit three people with room to spare. You will have three hours to complete the fort and then we will do the snowball fight." Kaoru laid down the rules with a sly smile; obviously confident in his and Hikaru's ability to win.

"Takashi and I are in!" Hunny declared, piece of cake in the air.

"Um, where did you get that cake?" Haruhi asked but Hunny did not answer since Tamaki announced.

"Why would I want to do such a foolish game? Haruhi would most definitely choose her adoring father to study with instead of you two troublemakers!"

"Actually Sempi," Haruhi said, "I really just want to go home. Why would I study with you since you are not in my class anyways?"

Tamaki went into the corner, darkness falling on him as he sat sulking in a dejected pose.

"Will this help to up the competition?" Kyoya said holding up a picture of Haruhi at the beach as a little girl.

"Where did you get that picture of me Kyoya?!" Haruhi yelled, trying to snatch the picture from his hands.

Kyoya just smiled a halfway innocent smile, "I have my sources."

Tamaki instantly snapped out of his depression and urgently tried to look at the pictures that Kyoya kept hidden once again in his notebook.

"Well since Tamaki isn't in the competition I guess that we get the picture." said Hikaru and Kaoru; purposefully inflaming Tamaki. Tamaki looked from twin to twin and then made a mad dash for a pile of snow; rapidly trying to build an igloo although Tamaki was not succeeding though and his igloo was nothing but a pile of snow. Tamaki looked over at the twins, who were quite the experts on igloo building, with their first three blocks already set up. Even Mori and Hunny were on their second or third block. Hunny was not doing much though to contribute to Mori's igloo building efforts except for his eating his usual sweets.

Tamaki sank back into his depression and began to beg Kyoya for his help.

"Moron." Kyoya said, "Why are you asking me to help? Haruhi is the commoner after all." Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki craned his head towards Haruhi's direction then began to carefully tip toe over to her.

"Haruhi, will you help me with my igloo?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"No way Sempi."

"But Haruhi! Come and help Daddy to build an igloo for you!"

"No way. And you are not my father Sempi!"

Tamaki then went to sulk in a corner, but was not yet finished with his tactics. Carefully and perfectly timed Tamaki donned his irresistible puppy eyes that not even Kyoya could completely say no to. By the time the third wave of the puppy look was dished out to Haruhi she finally gave in; but not without conditions.

"Okay fine, I will help you out but only with the shaping of the blocks, you have to do the rest yourself." Haruhi said reluctantly.

Tamaki immediately began to smother Haruhi in 'Fatherly Affection'. "Oh I knew you would help Daddy out Haruhi! You are such a wonderful daughter!"

Haruhi struggled out of Tamaki's hug and began to head towards the building site of Tamaki's igloo.

The Twins were making great progress. Kaoru was stacking the building blocks while Hikaru shaped them. While working on the fourth row one of the building blocks fell on Kaoru, squishing him a small coat of snow.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, rushing to his aid. "Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru began to take the small mounds of snow off of his brother.

"Of course I'm fine Hikaru, I am sorry that I smashed that block; now you will have to make a whole other block!"

"Don't say that Kaoru! You are much more important to me then a block of snow." Hikaru said with brotherly affection. "Be more careful next time."

Kaoru nodded his head and then after a moment or two got back to work.

_Do they do this all the time? _Haruhi thought, _I thought this was all reserved for club hours._ She shook her head and then got back to helping Tamaki with his igloo. He had only got the first row down and was ruining the second one. _Tamaki is pretty helpless in the art of igloo building. _Haruhi observed, _But then again he is pretty helpless with almost everything he does other then charming other people._

"Here Sempi, I have another block for you." Haruhi said pushing the block out of her way.

"Will you let Beary take that one, I……kind of…….busy?" Tamaki was unable to lift a block onto the beginning of the third row.

Haruhi looked at the straight faced stuffed teddy bear. "C'mon Sempi there is no way that this bear could do any work!"

Tamaki finally managed to set the block in its place. "Sorry Haruhi, I guess I am just not used to all of this commoner's work. It would be much easier if someone who had commoners strength would help me out." Tamaki hinted, attempting to work some of his charm on Haruhi.

Haruhi kept a completely straight face and handed Tamaki the next block before turning to begin on another block of snow.

Haruhi looked towards Kyoya who was now typing once again on his laptop, sitting by the fire.

"Why are you still here?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, "Wouldn't you rather go back home where it is warm?"

"Not really, while I am still here I can watch the sales auctions closely. We wouldn't want anything to be under priced." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

_How much money must he make for the club before he is satisfied?_

"You must be wondering why I am watchful of money since the clubs account is not lacking in money." Kyoya said, still typing.

Haruhi's brow twitched as she looked away. _Great! He reads minds now?_

"The answer simply is that auctions keep our customers happy, satisfied, and spending. They must think that since we provide them with lavish gifts we can also provide them with tokens of our appreciation that way the club is thought of all of their day."

"That's fine and all; just as long as you quit selling my stuff."

"Why wouldn't we sell your stuff Haruhi?" said the twins looking up from their igloo.

"After all it goes for almost as much as the Boss's items." said Hikaru.

"Yeah, and it's easy to get since you drop stuff all the time." Kaoru followed.

Haruhi glared at the twins, "Don't you have an igloo to build?"

The twins took no hesitation in returning to their project.

Haruhi looked at the clock, anxious to get out of the freezing cold. _I hope I can still make it to the supermarket tonight. I heard there was a sale on some nice tuna. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I have been pretty busy with other writing projects. I know that is so lame. I should always have time to write about the Host Club! After all they are the best.**

The time limit was up and the Host Club could no longer work on their igloos; although Tamaki kept on working on his. Mori and Hunny (though mainly Mori) had made an impressive igloo that was sturdy and well built but covered with cake and bunnies.

The Twins igloo however was frankly a land of weapons and booby traps; swamped with slings, snowballs, and escape routes. Yet it seemed to be well designed.

Tamaki had the most elaborate igloo, with ice statues, roses, and his beary nestled inside of the igloo. Haruhi was left wondering how the Host club members could concoct such things.

"Well then!" Tamaki said standing up, his fingers in an L shape across his chin. "Kyoya, are you ready to do the judging? After all mine is ready and glistening with perfection!" He presented his igloo quite dramatically, putting his free hand over his eyes with his head turned away; as if it's 'perfection would just blind him.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and eyed the igloos before answering, "I don't see why I should judge your igloos. After all, this entire contest started with Haruhi so why not she judge it? It only seems right that she choose her favorite of course. Isn't that right Haruhi?" Kyoya said, flashing Haruhi his 'I'm not going to do this so you are instead' look. Haruhi's brow twitched as she slumped her shoulders. _How manipulative must Kyoya be before he is satisfied?! _She thought then took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

"Okay then, I guess I will evaluate them. But, wasn't there supposed to be a snowball fight?"

"Nah," Said the Twins, "We changed our minds, after all it is getting late so why take the time to bother with a fight?"

"Fine then." said Haruhi. She began to look over all of the igloos, carefully pondering how they were built; but also thinking about who would do the least with her pictures. To be honest, she didn't want any one of them to have her pictures.

_Well,_ Evaluated Haruhi, _Mori and Hunny's igloo is sturdy but the bunny's wouldn't help them at all. So they can't win. Tamaki's igloo is meant for a nice evening out; if you like snow, and wouldn't do much in a fight except break the ice sculptors. I guess that leaves the twins. They are all tricked out so I guess their igloo suits the needs of the competition._

"Well Haruhi, are you ready to study?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"Who won Haru-Chan?!" Hunny asked eagerly.

"Are you done yet?" asked the bored Twins. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess Hikaru and Kaoru's igloo wins." She announced. The Twins smiled and instantly whipped out their study books and fake glasses. "Let's study Haruhi! Can we go to your place?!"

Tamaki lost his cool and yelled at the twins, "There is no way that you are going to study with _My Haruhi!_ Do you expect me to let you Twins enter her house?! Why would I let to trouble makers like you get to study and have her pictures?! Are you nuts?!" Tamaki's arms were waving around madly.

"Face it Milord you lost. We'll tell you how the date goes." Kaoru said.

Tamaki then went over to Haruhi, "You aren't really going to let them come over are you?! Please don't break Daddy's heart!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "C'mon Sempi I just picked out the best igloo, and how many times to I have to tell you that you're not my father?"

"Haruhi I know you are just kidding. If you change your mind I will tell you about all my life here at Ouran Academy and my many adventures and revelations!"

"No offense but that's not something that I care to here about Sempi." Haruhi said casually.

Tamaki went back into his doom pose. "Did you hear that Kyoya? She doesn't care."

"Snap out of it Tamaki." said Kyoya, "Did you really think she would care?"

"Well, yeah." said Tamaki pathetically. Kyoya then pulled out a chart. "Tamaki, eighty percent of the time Haruhi doesn't care when you offer to tell her about your short history, while the other ten percent Haruhi simply ignores you."

"DON"T TELL ME THAT!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya then walked up to the twins and handed them their prize. "Congrats you two." He handed them the pictures. "Enjoy." Kyoya then left.

The twins smiled and then began to walk away with Haruhi. "See you later Boss!" They said, waving behind them.

Honey then opened up a window by the twins, "Wow! It's really warm outside!" He exclaimed. A light wind came sweeping through Music Room Three and swept the pictures out of Hikaru and Kaoru's hands; landing them into the pond below. They looked out the window and saw their prize floating in the pond. The whole host club looked at the sinking pictures. "You shouldn't have been so careless." said Haruhi.

"Well, at least those are out of your mischievous hands." Tamaki said. Kyoya simply shook his head while Hunny and Mori said nothing.

"Oh well." said Hikaru, "At least we still won the contest."

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Yeah, c'mon Haruhi let's go." The twins then pulled Haruhi out of the room. Haruhi shook her head. How did she get mixed up with this group anyways?

_I should have just studied at home that day. _Haruhi thought, recalling the day she had met the Host Club. _Hikaru and Kaoru may have won but there is no way that they are coming to my house! I still have to go to the supermarket tonight!_


End file.
